1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates generally to identification of automotive vehicles and, more particularly a method of installing and protecting identification material to a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Motorized transportation has been around for decades. Such transportation includes boats, cars, trucks, all-terrain vehicles, motorcycles and so forth. Vehicles used on public lands (i.e. roads, paths, waterways) typically need to be registered with a particular government agency depending on location. When registered, a license or vehicle identification is prepared. Some licenses are temporary and others are permanent.
Temporary licenses are typically used for short durations and assist in the new sale, transfer of ownership of vehicles, and temporary use of a vehicle. Temporary licenses are typically made from a paper based material and protected in a thin plastic sleeve closed on three ends. The plastic sleeve is an attempt at preventing damage to the temporary license through environmental conditions and ensuring transparency for visual identification of the license. However, the sleeves often trap moisture inside which result in clouded or obstructed views of the license.
A temporary license may or may not come with holes for attaching to a vehicle. When holes are present, the holes are typically circular and set away from the edge. Therefore, to attach the license, the corresponding screws on the vehicle have to be removed completely. After aligning the license, the screws puncture the plastic sleeve and are re-threaded into the vehicle. A disadvantage of this method is the need to remove the screws. Removing the screws is time consuming and sometimes results in the loss or mishandling of screws. Additionally, the punctured sleeve may stretch, tear, or leak such that the head of the screw may not seal the opening. Moisture may then enter the sleeve and damage the license.
Although great strides have been made in attaching licenses to vehicles, considerable shortcomings remain.
While the system and method of the present application is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are herein described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the description herein of specific embodiments is not intended to limit the application to the particular embodiment disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the process of the present application as defined by the appended claims.